Research on traumatic stress has shown that individuals who consistently have close contact with traumatized individuals may experience symptoms of trauma themselves, a process called "secondary traumatization." Recent studies have indicated that between 40 and 84 percent of the women who reside at domestic violence shelters meet full criteria for post-traumatic stress disorder. Thus, domestic violence workers may be at significant risk of secondary traumatic stress (STS). The first goal of this study is to determine the prevalence of STS shelter workers across the United States. In addition, the study investigates the effectiveness of ameliorating levels of STS by providing feedback to shelter workers regarding their STS symptom levels and use of common coping strategies. Approximately 70 shelters (n = 800) across the United States will be organized into three groups: a control group that receives delayed feedback, a feedback only group, and a feedback intervention group that receives feedback and suggestions for change. Research on feedback intervention in other populations suggests that feedback alone may initiate change in shelter workers without any specific treatment. Moreover, it is expected that the feedback intervention group will demonstrate the greatest decrease in mean levels of STS symptoms. Results of this study will be used to construct a model predicting the development of STS. This study is designed to demonstrate that (a) due to the nature of the work, domestic violence workers are in need of increased services to protect their health, and (b) feedback intervention is a relatively efficient and effective means of providing this service to a large number of workers. Improvements in the delivery of health care such as these ultimately benefit the health care recipient by providing better, more efficient treatment.